digimon_ragnarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenryrdramon
Fenryrdramon is a major antagonist and main character of Digimon: Ragnarok. Fenryrdramon's impact on the history of the Digital World can hardly be matched, and his name brings memories of trauma and terror to anyone. With a history rooted with so many Digimon and humans, it's no wonder Fenryrdramon's name is spoken in hushed, fearful tones. DESCRIPTION, ORIGIN AND PERSONALITY Fenryrdramon is the Mega level form of the Fenmon Digivolution line. Known as the 'Ebon-Clad Destroyer' Digimon, Fenryrdramon's very purpose is to destroy the Digital World. Mysteriously created in ages past as a sort of termination program, Fenryrdramon has all the power necessary to bring the Digital World to the brink of destruction. Fenryrdramon is an incredibly short-tempered, yet patronizing Digimon. With the power to convince most Digimon to serve under him through either sheer terror or calm offerings, similar to some Demon Digimon. Most Digimon described Fenryrdramon before he turned evil as 'unknowingly sweet, but unfeeling." Fenryrdramon is a tall, armoured humanoid Digimon with armor that hails from norse mythology. The top of his helmet is hooded with a wolf's head, and claws fitting a dragon Digimon. Fenryrdramon's armor is coloured a dark grey with hints of bronze along the edges and small streaks of blue underneath that armor. Fenryrdramon's personality before becoming the Ebon-Clad Destroyer of myth remains very similar when in his Rookie and Ultimate forms. DIGIVOLUTION FORMS FENMON Fenryrdramon's In-training II form, digivolved from a Botamon, Fenmon is a small, fluffy, round Digimon. Without any limbs, Fenmon can only bounce around. Fenmon's eyes have become far more wolf-like, along with sprouting wolf ears and tail. Fenmon can't defend himself well, beside using his very small fangs that can be seen underneath his dense fur. FENRIMON The Rookie form of Fenryrdramon, Fenrimon is where his personality is born from. Fenrimon's eyes are far more slanted. Fenrimon is quadrupedal in appearance, with grey streaks across his body and bushy tail. His claws a little more fitting for a dragon, though his speed is not hindered by this. FENRISMON The feared Champion form of Fenryrdramon, Fenrismon becomes semi-bipedal and larger than Fenrimon. Fenrismon wears broken chains on his wrists and ankles, a muzzle on his jaws, a tattered red cape and patches of leather armor on his body. Fenrismon is completely wild with bloodlust, attacking anyone near them. Fenrismon has no qualms killing any Digimon, no matter their level. Fenrismon is a Champion with the capability to kill an Ultimate, if given the chance. FENRISDRAMON Fenryrdramon's Ultimate level form is far more bipedal, even beginning to resemble his Mega form. Satiating and controlling the bloodlust from Fenrismon has allowed Fenrisdramon to become a far more level-headed fighter. While in his form, Fenrisdramon grows more dragonic features across his body, including patches of scales and a far more dragon-like face, even with the fur. Fenrisdramon carries a large sword created from Lunar energies, with a pointed tip and a sturdy hilt. Fenrisdramon has even begun to sprout 'proto-wings' on his back, allowing for double jumps or gliding. FENRYRDRAMON DARK MODE Fenryrdramon Dark Mode is the burst mode of Fenryrdramon. Born from the natural growth and energies of Fenryrdramon, Dark Mode replaces the bronze of Fenryrdramon with a deep, flaming purple. Being able to attack with enough power to crack a country in half, Fenryrdramon Dark Mode also becomes wildly violent, though still keeps a level-head. Fenryrdramon Dark Mode's wings also becomes engulfed in purple fire. FENRYRDRAMON DESPAIR MODE Fenryrdramon's current final form. Fenryrdramon Despair Mode is created when Fenryrdramon Armor-Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Tragedies. Fenryrdramon Despair Mode holds the power to restart the flow of time back to the beginning, and is nigh-invincible to all but the strongest attacks. Fenryrdramon Despair Mode is a titantic being, barely resembling the sweet and kind Fenrimon. Fenryrdramon Despair Mode has a massive body with an empty hole in the center, used to hold the Digicores of all Digimon in the Digital World, which swirl around his own Digicore. Massive arms, connected to the body via energy streams, that end in gigantic claws, a vicious dragon-wolf face, a flowing mane of fur and purple fire at the back of his head, and no real legs, only a tail connected by an energy stream. FENRYRDRAMON X Fenryrdramon X is a carrier of the X-Antibody, and is the super-enhanced version of Fenryrdramon. He becomes bulkier, with more defined edges on his armor and jewels encrusted all over his body. Fenryrdramon's blue has been replaced with a pale, almost saturated green, 'As'mai Green'. Fenryrdramon X's abilities are all enhanced beyond even Fenryrdramon Dark Mode. Category:Digimon Characters Category:Original Digimon Category:Digimon Antagonists